clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Annoying (Mwa Mwa) penguins
A "Mwa Mwa Penguin" (Pygoscelis adeliae turpitudo) is a subspecies of Adelie Penguin identified by their clamoring for a parent. They arent actually chicks, but fully grown penguins dubbed insane. They are infamous for their lack of proper English. Most Mwa Mwa Penguins are located in the Pet Shop, which conveniently doubles as an orphanage. Mwa Mwa penguins often "see" pets, such as a puppy, kitten, etc. They act like human babies and are usually curious. Mwa Mwa Penguins are also extremely vulnerable to minor things and are easily scared. Approach with caution. Most Mwa Mwa Penguins eventually obtain a parent... too bad for them. If they are taken to an igloo with furniture, they may knock it down or do other nasty things with it. For some reason,they are mostly seen at night. Soon after being "adopted" the penguin will usually leave them in some way, and return to the Pet Shop for more. Some Mwa Mwa Penguins will pretend to "grow up" and will change their clothes to normal clothing and speak proper English. They usually do this at a random time or moment. Obviously, if this happens they will no longer beg for a parent. They are dubbed Mentally insane by most, as they are fully grown and yet pretend to be chicks. Some penguins try to knock some sense into them, and hurt them, kidnapp them, scare them, and make them cry. Some even try to feed them to skuas! Slang and Translation * Mwa Mwa/mommy/mwommy = Mother * Dah Dah/da da/Doddy/Waddy = Father * Iggy/Igwoo = Igloo * Tum Tum = Stomach ache and/or food * Hwi/Wello = Hi * Woo= You * Broder= Brother * Sissy/Sissa/sista= Sister * Tank woo= Thank you * Booboo = Injury * Wuppy/uppy= Puppy * Wug/Wugz= Hug/Hugs * Hungwy= Hungry * Toesies = toes * Wittle= Little * Fwipper/Ipper/Wipper= Flipper * Meanie= Mean Penguin *Uppy Uppy=Wanting to be picked up Examples I loves chocwates. Chocwates is yummy. I wove to sing songs and eat pwie. This an expemplary quote of the Mwa Mwa Penguin dialect. Servants Along with Mwa Mwa Penguins come a whole leigon of slaves and staff of all kinds. Penguins would come to the pet shop and have penguins "hire" them to help with their Mwa Mwa Penguins. Usually the people who hire them pretend to have great wealth. * Butler: Butlers are often Hired by penguins. They come to clean the igloo, pretend to make food, ask who it is when a penguin enters, and they sometimes help with a Mwa Mwa Penguin. * Maid: Maids are like butlers, however, they are always females and they clean. *'Chef/Cook': Chefs (sometimes called cooks) are penguins who are hired to "make food" for the owner of the igloo. * Creepy Butler: They have the same duties as a standard butler. They commonly speak in third person language, and refer to their owner as "master" or "mistress". Many babies are afraid of these. They may be based off of various detective stories, of which "the butler did it". These have a nineteenth century air about them, and often dress in a similar manner. Trivia * Some Mwa Mwa Penguins are members of the Str00del Force. * Mwa Mwas often want Petguins. * A method of trickery some penguins use is putting on the Ghost Sheet and yelling, "BOO!!!". Category:Penguins Category:Villains Category:Evil Armies